Transcending Time
by Tears of the Dead
Summary: Rating may go up in future chapters. I don't really have a summary... Sesshoumaru's in it. Will you read it now? Caution: If you do not wear a life jacket, you will surely drown in the fluff.
1. Perhaps Another Time

Trancending Time

Chapter One

Perhaps Another Time

_"What is it with falling down Japanese wells? Either you have to fight hordes of demons - or you die in seven days. Horrible. Not that we'd recommend falling down wells in any other countries." Adult Swim_

Suboshii stifled a yawn as Kagome's grandfather rambled on and on about the history of the shrine Kagome's family owned. After hearing this story at **least** three times in the past hour, they had both grown weary of it and wished he had something even remotely interesting to talk about. But alas, the other thing that crossed his mind was history lessons. Suboshii breathed in deeply and glanced over at Kagome. While Kagome's grandfather had his back momentarily turned toward her, Suboshii waved good-bye to Kagome and ran to the front door before Kagome's grandpa tried to force another Shikon no Tama keychain on her. When he turned around again, Suboshii was halfway home and Kagome was sitting at the table with an innocent look plastered on her face.

The first thing Suboshii saw when she stepped into her house was her mother standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. "Uh-oh, what did I do this time" Suboshii asked, slipping off her shoes.

"When you get home from school tomorrow, I want you to sweep out the 'chibi shrine'." She smiled at Suboshii cheerily. Suboshii rolled her eyes and sighed at the name her Mom decided to give that building. When her Mom first moved to Tokyo and married Suboshii's father, she had stopped by a neighboring shrine to pray for good luck with her soon-to-be born baby, Suboshii's older brother, Akito. She spotted the little building and instantly fell in love with it. The plans were drawn up and in a few weeks, she had a well and a little shrine to go with it. That was close to twenty-one years ago and since it was built, Suboshii's brother told her many a horrifying tale. But now that you were 17, she was too mature to believe in old, worn out stories, right?

"But Mom..." Suboshii started to protest but Mom shot her a death glare that could make a cow keel over.

"You should be excited to clean such a cute little house" Her Mom smiled again, all her previous anger gone in a millisecond. Suboshii sighed as she accepted the defeat and headed up the stairs, but before she was even halfway up, her Mom called her down again. "You can't even kiss your mommy good night" she asked, clapping her hands together with little stars in her eyes. Suboshii sweat dropped as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing back up the stairs.

"Safe at last" Suboshii cried as she flopped on her bed. She meant to change into her pajamas but as soon as her head hit that pillow, she was out like a light. After all, it was a Monday. In fact, it was the first Monday of the new year.

It felt as if she just shut her eyes when her Mom burst into herr bedroom, almost ripping it apart with her morning happiness. How she could be so...so **happy** this early in the morning was beyond Suboshii's level of understanding. "Time to get up, sweetie" she sang as she pulled the blankets off Suboshii and her bed.

Suboshii opened one eye wearily and blinked a few times before she could focus. "Wh-what time is it" she yawned, pulling her pillow over her eyes.

"Almost 7:45" Her mom responded, completely clueless...as usual.

"What" Suddenly awake, Suboshii jumped out of bed and ran into her walk-in closet. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier"

"I did. You told me you were getting up."

Suboshii poked her head out of the closet and stared blankly at her. "Mom, I **can't** believe you believed me! **I** wouldn't have believed me! You knew I wouldn't get up at the crack of dawn! Wahh" Suboshii fell out of the closet with her shirt trying to strangle her head. After finally defeating the evil shirt that's making you more late than she already was, ran to the front door, slipped on her shoes and took off down the street. "Later" she called over her shoulder.

Well, Suboshii's first day of school started off bad and just got worse. First, she was late to her class and found out that no one had seen Kagome all day. Then she tripped and fell on her face in front of the hottest guy in school...ran into a pole...knocked the head cheerleader into a mud puddle and had the entire football team and cheerleading squad chasing after her...well, maybe that part wasn't so bad. When else was she gonna have a dozen guys chasing after her? Okay, maybe it **was** that bad... And FINALLY, she missed the bus and had to hoof it home. Now, she was tired and had to clean that stupid well after she did her mandatory 3 tons of homework.

_Why?_ was all she could think.

This was just a perfect start to a new year.

Slowly, Suboshii hiked up the hill to her house. _Of course. It has to be at the veeerry top... _When she reached the top of the hill, she found her Mom standing in the middle of the driveway. "Uh, Mom" Suboshii raised an eyebrow at her Mom's always clueless smile. "How long have you been standing there"

She blinked like the question caught her off-guard and looked at her watch. "About 8 1/2 hours." She looked back at Suboshii and smiled.

Suboshii face faulted and decided to continue to her room with no more questions asked. Upon reaching her room, she dumped her books on her and changed into her favorite pants and T-shirt. Two hours later, she finished putting her books away and before going to the well, made a pit stop in the kitchen to grab some dinner.

Suboshii made her way down the path that led to the well and pushed open the old rusted door. She reached to the side to flip on the lights but instead her hand met a nest of spider webs. Freaked out by the sudden crawly feeling on her hand, she ran back outside, screaming like a moron and tried to shake the webs off her fingers. She took a deep breath, went back inside and was relieved to find no more spiders. She grabbed the broom leaning against the wall by the door and began the tedious task of sweeping the cement floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally finished and laid the broom back against the wall and sighed. "So far, so good" she said to herself. She climbed the four stairs leading to the door and grabbed the knob, twisting it left and right.

The door didn't open.

"Grrrr..." Already pissed with the amount of homework she had to do, she backed up a little and kicked the door. The door didn't budge but she grabbed her foot and hopped up and down, trying to get the throbbing to stop. "Ow...ow...ow..." Unfortunately, she hopped a **little** too close to the stairs and down she went. She bounced off the floor and landed on the two wooden planks of the well covering that her brother put there last summer and breathed a sigh of relief "That could've been worse..." The planks can't support her weight and began to bend and crack. _This is gonna hurt, _you thought as the planks snapped in half. "AAHHHHHH"

Yep. This day just kept getting better and better.


	2. Most Beautiful Creature

Trancending Time

Chapter Two

Most Beautiful Creature

_"Don't hurry, don't worry and don't forget to stop and smell the roses cause in the end everything tastes like chicken and chicken tastes good." Unknown_

Suboshii hit the cold ground and a reflex groan escaped her lips. The cool afternoon breeze blew into the well as she stood up and rubbed her sore butt. _Wait a sec... Wasn't I sweeping at night? Oh, great. Just what I need..._ "Well, time to get myself outta this hole," she said, rubbing her hands together.

Ten minutes later, she hoisted herself over the wall of the well, glanced at her surroundings and almost fell back in. _I'm outside? What happened to the run down shack? _Suboshii jumped off the wall and ran into the nearest tree, you know, just to make sure this whole nature thing wasn't a mirage. BAM! _Nope, not a mirage,_ she thought, shaking her head as she tried to clear it. Well, as long as she was here, wherever 'here' might be, she might as well have a look around, right? Suboshii walked toward a huge tree with some vines wrapped around its trunk and climbed as high as she could. All she could see were trees. Trees. Trees. Trees. And look over there! More trees! Off in the distance, she heard a voice echoing"Osuwari" The voice sounded familiar. _Very familiar,_ she thought. _Kagome? _She jumped down from the vines and took off running between the trees trying to find the source of the voice. After twenty minutes of zigzagging through the trees, Suboshii fell defeated to the forest floor. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and accidentally ended up dozing off.

"Is she dead?" an irritatingly nasally voice asked. Something sharp jabbed Suboshii in the side and she backhanded the person poking her. "Ahhh" they cried.

"Let's continue then, Jakken," another voice said, this one nowhere near as nasally as the last one and waaaaay more masculine. Always up for scoping out the guys, Suboshii's eyes snapped open. The first thing she saw was a horrifying close-up of a green toad-like face staring at her.

"AAHHHH" she screamed. Then her gaze moved upward until she saw the most beautiful creature in the world. His silky white hair cascaded over broad shoulders, framing sharp yet gentle features, his amber eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun. Suboshii sat there dumbfounded and stared at him like a hobo staring at a sandwhich. The man begins to walk away and Suboshii's trance is broken. "W-Wait" she cried as she reached out for the fuzzy thing on the man's shoulder. He paused, turning to look back at her. "Uh...wha-what's your name" she managed, staring back into his intense gold eyes. He paused a few more seconds before he closed his hypnotic eyes and bowed his head slightly. _Yes! Score one for me! _Sesshoumaru continues on his way with Suboshii right by his side, grinning like an idiot.

"So, is this overgrown armpit hair or what?" Suboshii asked, poking at the cream-colored fuzz on his shoulder.

"That's a good question," Sesshoumaru said, not even looking at her.

"How can you not know what that thing on your shoulder is?" Suboshii sighed. "Whatever."

The next day dragged on slowly, but fear not, Suboshii kept herself entertained by jumping on Jakken and squashing him into the ground every chance she got. Sesshoumaru said nothing against it and every so often you saw the corner of his lips cure upward in a smirk. Plus, it was funny to hear Jakken make sounds like"Wargh!" and "Blurk!" when his face smashed into the dirt. Sometime after getting tired of pouncing on Jakken, they came across a small village. From atop the hill, Suboshii saw that there were people hurrying around dragging carts of this and that to wherever they were scurrying to. Sitting outside the door of a nearby building was a man wearing black and purple robes, his staff leaning against the wall. He was fiddling with some blue beads wrapped around his right wrist and hand when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Suboshii and her traveling companions. He quickly got to his feet and called to someone inside. The first one to come out of the building is very interesting.  
_Dog ears..._ Suboshii wanted to touch them to see if they were real or not, but sensing the massive increase of tension, she decided to stay put and tried her best to ignore the twitchy feeling in her fingers. The second one emerge was the last person you expected to see here, Kagome.

"Kagome?" Suboshii cried incredulously, her jaw falling to the ground. Kagome just stared at Suboshii for a moment before calling out to her. She turned and said something to the boy with the awesome dog ears. He turned and looked at Suboshii, his gold eyes shining. "Do you know him" Suboshii asked Sesshoumaru curiously. He didn't respond but his eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his lips. Jakken was...somewhere... _Scaredy cat..._

The boy in the red kimono stepped out into the sun as Sesshoumaru took a few steps toward him. Suboshii reached out and grabbed onto one of his billowy sleeves, but snatched her hand back as he glared at her. "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" The boy in the kimono launched himself at Sesshoumaru. In one motion, Sesshoumaru is behind the boy and the boy missed him altogether. The boy landed right in front of Suboshii and she fell to the ground in surprise. The boy eyed her closely before leaping back into the air. Sesshoumaru also leapt into the air, raised his clawed hand which started to glow yellow as he prepared to bring it down.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru swung his hand at InuYasha and manged to scratch his face causing Inuyasha to fall back to the ground and claw at his face. Sesshoumaru was standing next to you one second and the next he was holding InuYasha by his lapel, his arm pulled back and ready to strike.

"Sesshoumaru, stop it!" Suboshii yelled, clenching her hands into fists. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her with his expressionless face and reluctantly dropped InuYasha. He did his little "sudden appearance" thing and he was standing next to Suboshii again. InuYasha stared dumbfounded at Suboshii and Sesshoumaru and his eyes widen at the fact that his arrogant demon brother Sesshoumaru, hater of all humans, adhered to the cries of a mortal woman. The silence between everyone was deafening.

"C'mon, InuYasha! Get out Tetsusaiga!" Kagome shouted, disturbing the silence.

"Hey, shut up! I don't see you fighting out here!" InuYasha yelled back. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him.

_Hey, where did the guy in the robes go?_ Suboshii thought as she noticed his sudden disappearance.

"Sorry about this, Miss..." A strong arm grabbed her from behind and before she knew it, she was on her butt again in front of Kagome. Suboshii blinked a few times before she noticed Kagome kneeling in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked, quickly checking Suboshii over for injuries as she sat there completely paralyzed with stupidity. Suddenly, Kagome was pushed out of the way and the man in the robes appeared in her spot.

The man took Suboshii's hands in his and pulled them to his chest. "Will you...do me the honor of bearing my child?" (We all knew it was just a matter of time... TT) He looked deeply into her eyes and put on his most charming expression.

"Wha-I mean...um... Huh?" Suboshii stuttered nervously, her eyes widening as the man rubbed her butt.

"Miroku! Quit being a perv!" Kagome grabbed her backpack and prepared to come to Suboshii's rescue but stopped in her tracks when Suboshii's fist met Miroku's nose and sent him careening back. Suboshii stood up, her eyebrow twitching angrily. "Uh, don't pay any attention to him..." Kagome sweatdrops. "He's...always like that." Kagome tried to comfort Suboshii, but now that her anger was cast aside, Suboshii noticed Inuyasha was still staring at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's gaze was directed at her. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and landed gracefully in front of Suboshii, his face inches from hers.

_Do these people have **no** sense of personal space?_

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome hissed at him. InuYasha spun around to see his brother standing over Suboshii.

Sesshoumaru turned to face InuYasha and smirked. "Brother, it would be unfair for one so inexperienced to fight against one such as I."

_Brother?_ Suboshii thought, surprised. Okay, so she was a little slow on the uptake.

"I will take what is mine" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Suboshii's waist and pulled her close. "And return only when you have become a more formidable opponent."

"Drop her now, Sesshoumaru" InuYasha growled from behind Suboshii. Kagome tried to run to her aid as Suboshii stood there within Sesshoumaru's arms, bright red and completely confused. Miroku pulled Kagome back as Sesshoumaru leapt, yet again, into the air. Suboshii could hear Kagome calling her name, silence, then "OSUWARI!" as Sesshoumaru made another one of his ever-so-graceful exits into the trees, Jakken following along on the ground.


End file.
